Just The Girl
by iluvwerewolves01
Summary: Embry has an imprint...who hates him with a passion. Will she realize what she's missing and fall for her imprinter? Please R&R! Based on the song: Just The Girl by The Click 5 :D
1. shesbittersweet she knocks me offmy feet

***Just The Girl***

**Chapter 1: She's Bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet.**

"Damn it, Embry!" I wasn't angry when my 'soulmate' came with me to go cliffdiving. I _was_ angry when he said I couldn't jump like all the other guys. That really pissed me off.

"Why?" I demanded.

Embry gave me that sad look that made me roll my eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Do you see any other humans like you jumping?"

"Yeah, everyday on TV," I retorted.

Embry sighed. I rolled my eyes again. "You're not jumping, Kris."

I huffed. "Don't call me that."

Embry's face fell. Like always, I was the source of his pain. Just because I didn't like him _at all, _while he was literally head-over-heels in love with me because of the stupid imprinting thing.

Great.

"Let's just go since I'm not allowed to do _anything_," I mumbled sarcastically.

Embry followed me like a lost puppy to the car. As always, when I tried to climb in on the driver's side, he gently lifted me out of the way and climbed in, pointing to the passenger side. It annoyed the hell out of me.

"Damn it," I muttered as I walked around to the other side. I climbed in and crossed my arms over my chest. I was not in a good mood, but then again, when am I ever?

__________________

**EPOV**

"Damn it, Embry!" She glared at me with all the evilness she could muster. It killed me to have her so mad at me. But I couldn't let her jump. I just couldn't.

"Why?" she demanded.

I gave her my notorious sad look, which made her roll her eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt," I said. "Do you see any other humans like you jumping?"

"Yeah, everyday on TV," she retorted. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Instead, I sighed in frustration. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not jumping, Kris," I told her firmly. using my nickname for her.

She huffed. "Don't call me that."

My face fell at the sharp pain in my heart. Even the littlest things she said hurt like hell.

A flash of sympathy flittered across her face before disappearing. I wasn't even sure if I really saw it.

"Let's just go since I'm not allowed to do _anything," _she mumbled sarcastically before stalking off towards the car. I followed swiftly behind her.

When she tried to climb in on the driver's side, I quickly moved her out of the way and climbed in, pointing to the passenger side. She shot a glare at me before muttering, "Damn it." As she walked around to the other side, I laughed softly at her persistence. She just wouldn't give up. That's one thing I loved about her. One of the many ways she knocked me off of my feet.


	2. I canthelp myself i dontwant anyone else

***Just The Girl***

**Chapter 2: I Can't Help Myself. I Don't Want Anyone Else**

The rain was pouring to the ground. It pounded against my window, threatening to break through. Every few seconds, lightning would flash across the sky, followed by booming thunder that shook my house. I sat on my bed, curled up in a ball under the covers, vulnerable and scared. Thunderstorms were one of the only things that could scare the living hell out of me. I was tough and all, but thunderstorms were one of my worst fears.

As I lay in bed, shaking and waiting for the tears to come, I heard a noise behind me. My body stiffened in fright as I waited for the intruder to show itself. Suddenly, a warm arm wound around my waist and a husky voice spoke into my ear. "Hey."

I let out the breath I had been holding and smiled slightly, thankful he was here. He was the only person who could make me feel better during a storm. "Hey," I whispered back.

That's when I caught myself. How come I was just allowing myself to let him in here? He was _so_ crossing the line as just being friends, what with his arm around my waist and all. I stiffened again, and he noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Get out of my bed," I huffed.

I heard Embry sigh and heave himself off of the bed. It was suddenly cold, and goosebumps ran down my arms and caused a shiver to run down my back. I don't know where the feeling came from.

I rolled over onto my back so I could see Embry. He was standing next ot my window, looking out into the pouring rain. My heart raced as I thought of what I was going to say. Then, I just blurted out, "Will you get in bed again with me, Embry?" I blushed furiously mentally kicked myself for saying that. I was _totally_ breaking the rules.

Embry raised his eyebrows. He stared at me in shock before I realized why. Damn it. My blush deepened and I groaned. "I didn't mean it that way, you sick bastard. I meant that I'm freezing, and you're the closest thing to a heater around here."

Embry's face fell a tiny bit before he perked back up and trotted over to the bed. He climbed in under the covers next to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. As much as I hated this, I loved it at the same time. There was something about Embry that melted my heart. At first all I wanted to do was hate him. I hated him because he had no choice but to love me. I hated him for being part of this stupid werewolf thing. But, through it all, I knew it wasn't his fault. And I was hurting him so much, even if he didn't show it. That made my own heart ache at the thought of him hurting. I mentally slapped myslef for thinking that way.

I heard Embry sigh contentedly next to me. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I refrained. Instead, I turned around in his embrace and kissed his cheek. His eyes shot to mine in confusion.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for sticking with me through everything. I've been such a bitch since I found out about...well, you know." He nodded and grinned slightly. Then, something I've never seen before flashed into his eyes. Desire.

My breathing grew quicker as he leaned towards me. I wasn't ready for this. I was just now giving in to the imprint. I couldn't take this. But, I didn't have the will to tell him to stop. Some part of me screamed _"Let him kiss you! You want it just as bad as he does!" _while the more rational part yelled back _"No! Take it slow! Don't rush into this! You're not ready!" _I didn't listen to either voice; instead, I lay motionless.

His warm lips caught mine in a kiss. He leaned back slightly, just enough to break contact. That's when he realized what he'd done.

"Shit," he murmered before backing away. "I shouldn't've done that. I'm sorry, Kris. Uh, I think I'd better go."

Any other day, I would've been happy to see him leave. But now i was feeling something different. I actually _liked_ the kiss. Weird right?

"No, wait!"

Embry stopped by the window and turned around, giving me a questioning look.

"I-I want you to stay," I stuttered in my haste to keep him from leaving.

Embry stood motionless for a split second before slowly asking, "How come you suddenly want me around?"

A sharp stabbing pain hit my heart again. I winced slightly, which caused Embry to change his expression from confusion to worry. "Are you okay, Kris?"

I winced again as the pain grew stronger until I eventually had to grab at the skin over my heart in an attempt to stop the pain. I fell to my knees and bent over, close to tears. Did love seriously hurt like this?


	3. shes a mystery shes too much for me

***Just The Girl***

**Chapter 3: She's A Mystery. She's Too Much For Me**

Embry fell to knees by my side. The second his skin touched mine, the pain in my chest vanished. I gasped, my body reacting to the disappearance of the strange pain. Embry stared at me, his expression one of a dying man. It was painful to look at.

"Kris, what's wrong? Please tell me," he begged.

I took a few deep breaths, waiting for the pain to come back. But it didn't. I finally answered him. "I don't know. There was this strange pain in my chest, like, right over my heart. But the second y-...well, it's gone now." I decided not to put in the part that when he touched me, the pain was gone. I didn't think it was necessary.

"Are you alright now? Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine now. I just think I need to lay down," I admitted.

Embry nodded and lifted me in his muscled arms. He lay me gently on the bed, his face inches from mine. But, this time he didn't lean in; instead, he leaned away. "Um, I think I should go now."

My face fell and I looked away. The next thing I heard was the sound of my window closing.

* * *

**EPOV**

Did that really just happen? Just before I could leave, she practically begged me to stay. She _never_ does that. Usually, _she's_ the one kicking _me_ out!

Then, when she fell down on the ground, clutching her chest, I felt my heart stop...literally. Was she in that much pain?...Did she need a doctor?....Was she dying? I didn't know which question to ask. I just fell down onto my knees next to her, worry coating every word that came out of my mouth.

It scared me to think that she could be hurt...or worse: die. I wouldn't be able to survive if she did.

But for her to want me to stay...now _that_ was a mystery. This girl confused the hell out of me. It was just too much.


	4. but i keep coming back for more

***Just The Girl***

**Chapter 4: But I Keep Coming Back For More.**

I lay there in bed for hours. The whole time, I kept wondering about the strange pain. Did it have something to do with the relationship between Embry and me? Or was it a medical problem? If it was medical, then how come it stopped abruptly when Embry touched me? It just didn't make sense. Then again, nothing made sense anymore...

After a good two hours, I decided on what it had to be. I was falling for Embry. Bit by bit, I was falling for him. That had to be it. Somehow, the imprinting powers were in my heart, trying to get me to give in to the imprint. I was starting to give way, letting the love pour in slowly.

I began to cry for the first time in years. All over the issue that I had hurt Embry so much. I cried harder than I ever had. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall, smearing my makeup everywhere. I jumped out of bed, knowing just what I had to do. Not caring whether my mascara made my face completely black or not, I ran out the back door into the rain. At least it wouldn't look like I was crying...

I found Embry just inside the treeline, standing next to the old tree that had a swing hanging from it. Memories of my Dad, who had died a year after he hung the swing, filled my head, threatening to start the waterworks again. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, bringing Embry's attention to me.

"Kristen...?"

I gave a small smile. "It's me," I whispered. "I need to talk to you."

Embry nodded and motioned to the swing. It was as if the rain wasn't pounding on top of us. In reality, we were both soaking wet, water droplets dripping from our hair and faces and every inch of our bodies.

I sat in the swing and sighed. "Embry, you remember when you first told me about the whole imprinting thing? How I said I could never love you because you were an arrogant bastard?"

Embry nodded, his expression unreadable. I looked down at my hands in my lap and continued. "Well, I was wrong."

Embry's rough voice broke the short silence. "What?"

I sighed, trying not to laugh out loud. "I said, 'I was wrong.'"

Embry looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or be mad. I almost busted out laughing. "Are you going to say something?" I asked after a good two minutes of silence.

Embry shurgged. "I don't know what to say. It was just yesterday when you hated me more than anything. How do I know this isn't a joke or something?"

Now _that_ hurt. How _dare_ he think I would pull a prank like that! When it comes to my feelings, I don't joke around dammit! I glared at him for a good thirty seconds before hopping off of the swing and attempting to storm away, but not before growling, "If you think I would do something like that, then you _are_ an arrogant bastard!"

Embry caught my arm in his large hand, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kris. Really."

I spun around to face him, glaring right at him. "Whatever. After all this, with you saying you're never leaving and you love me so much, you choose _now_ to tell me you don't believe me? The time I tell you I actually return your feelings instead of hate you with a passion! Now, _that_ pisses me off! So, fine! As long as you choose not to believe me, then you might as well stay the hell away from me! Good. Bye." I said the last word with as much force as possible, even though tears were threatening for the second time. With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked away from all that I needed, all that I belonged with.

And yet, I knew I would someday come back to him.


	5. shes just the girl i'm looking for

***Just The Girl***

**Chapter 5: She's Just The Girl I'm Looking For**

It had been a week since I saw Embry. I hadn't even heard from him, either. It was killing me, and all I wanted was to go find him, but I couldn't. I wasn't one to give in like that.

It was Saturday when I finally got a phone call. But, it wasn't Embry. It was Jacob.

"Kristen, what the hell were you thinking?" was what I heard the second I clicked 'answer.'

"What was I thinking? I'm not the one accusing people of lying!" I practically screamed.

I heard Jacob growl from the other end. Jacob had always been mellow and reasonable, not easily angered like this. Maybe he was having an argument with Nessie on top of his best friend getting dumped by his imprint.

"Dammit, Kristen! You've got to talk to him! He's already depressed and for all I know he might go all suicidal!"

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my emotions from exploding. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Embry killed himself.

"Fine. Tell him to meet me at First Beach in an hour."

Jacob sighed on the other end of the line. "Thanks, Kristen. Oh, and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I grinned, even though he couldn't see it. "It's okay, Jake. Bye."

"Bye."

_____________

I decided to dress my best for my meeting with Embry. He had never seen me in anything other than jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers...well, other than those few times he saw me in pajamas, but even they are only long flannel pants with a t-shirt.

I ran upstairs to my room and began rummaging through my closet for the perfect outfit. After a good fifteen minutes, I finally found it. A white spaghetti-strapped sundress that fell just above my knee. It was tight around my chest and stomach, but fell loose from the waist down. It was simple yet beautiful. I remember how my mom had loved it so much and bought it, but I hated dresses so I never wore it. I was surprised it still fit.

I let my wavy dark brown hair fall around my shoulders and back, leaving my fringe to fall slightly in my emerald green eyes. I appliedpink lip gloss followed by mascara and eyeliner before putting on white flats (mainly because I can _not_ walk in high heels without breaking my neck...literally). After a quick look in the mirror, I decided I was ready to go.

_____________

I walked across the sandy beach to the huge log where Embry and I had first met. It was a bonfire party that I had come to with my best friend, Vanessa Long. Anyways, I met Embry and he soon told me about the secrets. I hated him for being forced to love me, but as you now know, I sort of forgave him for that.

Embry was already there. I wanted to run to him, but sand was already filling my shoes and it was uncomfortable, so it was impossible to run. When he heard me coming, he turned around. The second his eyes layed on me, they almost fell out of his head. He gawked at me as if I was some kind of treasure or something.

"Um, hi," I mumbled.

"Hi," he replied in a hoarse whisper.

I took a few steps closer until I was at least two feet away before I crumbled. My face pinched up and tears came to my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Embry didn't move from his spot. He just stared at me, pain covering his features. I stood still, letting the tears falling from my eyes. I didn't understand why Embry wasn't holding me close like he always tried to do, even though I never used to let him. He just stood there.

Finally, I sniffed and muttered, "I love you, you know. I never thought I'd say it, but I lo-," I was abruptly cut off when Embry suddenly grabbed my face in his hands and crashed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and let the silent tears fall as I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. My arms wrapped around his neck while one of his hands cupped my face and his other hand wound around my waist, holding me in a crushing embrace.

I was in heaven, and no one could ever make me leave it again.

______________

**EPOV**

I couldn't find the will to move from my spot. So I just stood there like the dumbass I was while she cried. Finally, she muttered, "I love you, you know. I never thought I'd say it, but I lo-," she was cut off when I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips against hers, grabbing her face in the process. I was surprised when she kissed me back just as passionately, her tears silently falling.

We stood like that for hours, only breaking apart so I could kiss down her neck and back up to her mouth, giving her a chance to breathe. If this was hell, then I would live it for eternity.

But out of all of it, I knew one thing was for certain. Kristen Erica Rooks was not only the most perfect thing to come into my life, but she was also **just the girl I was looking for.**

**___________**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that i'm so sad to be done with the book :( but if ya'll please comment it will make me happy!! :] and about the chapter names on the little thing that you can choose them or whatever, the reason they look like there's no spaces between them and stuff is because i couldn't fit the whole name in there correctly and i really didn't want to rename the chapters so...yeppp. anywaysss please review and i'll try to write another story ASAP!!!! :]**

**later3**


End file.
